


Prequel

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Crack, Heartbreak, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack betrays his girlfriend as he cheats on her with Norrington. He faces the consequence.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, Kraken/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Asking for forgiveness](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24470623)

The town was traditional and ill-mannered. Whenever Jack and the Kraken would slither and walk hand in tentacle, their faces would shift into expressing their exaggerated disgust. In response, Jack would argue back they shouldn’t treat her that way. “Just because she’s different you can’t treat her like a monster!” He shouted. 

She was more than that. More than they would ever know. There was no denying what he felt in his heart was real. That he truly felt love and pure desire. Nothing and no one could discredit this feeling.

However it was impossible to eradicate the tension and discrimination. It wasn’t fair; the Kraken would always feel discrimination such as this.  
This had caused the Kraken to feel insecure and not proud of her own body. Jack wanted to be a good boyfriend, but the Kraken kept slapping him away with her squishy tentacle.

One day, Jack couldn’t handle it anymore and committed something he would regret for the rest of his life. When he saw his first boyfriend, James, he couldn’t help but feel the need to be closer to him. The Kraken was pushing him away, so Jack succumbed to the darkness within him and invited James to his home.

At first, Jack pretended there was no malice behind his actions. When he was asked if he had any partner, his tongue began to burn as he said, “No. No one.”  
James strolled towards him, their faces getting closer and closer… they were practically breathing the same air. Jack closed his eyes, frightened by what he was imagining.  
But as James whispered, “Good.” and leaned towards him, Jack couldn’t smell a vile odour from his mouth… The Kraken used to smell horrendous…

When their lips met, Jack pushed him away with tears in his eyes. But it was too late. There was a witness to this scene. The Kraken tried to redeem herself for being so distant by surprising him only to be confronted by such horror before her eye.  
She roared in pain, the floor rumbling as she slingshotted her tentacle to slap Jack only to miss; resulting on her tentacle smashing through the walls.

This resulted in burst pipes with water spraying on the two humans and one gigantuous sea creature in the room.

While soaked in water, Jack felt liberated from the shackles of courtesy. He burst like the pipes, confessing his true feelings: “What did you expect, Beastie? I wanted to help you! But you pushed me away!”  
The Kraken wailed, “UAAAAAAGGHHHH!”

Heartbroken, the Kraken fled the scene, her skin and pores scratching violently against the tiny spaces in the house. Jack chased after her, abandoning James.

Running, he realised where the Kraken was heaving herself to: the port.  
“Nooooo!” Jack screamed as hot tears erupted from his eyes, “Please!”

With one last look behind, the Kraken blended in with the sunset behind her, aching Jack’s eyes as he closed them to shelter his vision. But when he opened his eyes again, the Kraken was gone. The only thing which comforted him was a huge splash which dunk him in sea water. At least he could pretend that was a hug of forgiveness from his once-girlfriend. “Beastie,” He whimpered, “I love you.”  
Only the cold winds responded as he was left alone in the desolate port.


End file.
